


Life, according to Alex

by Appaulow15



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appaulow15/pseuds/Appaulow15
Summary: Alex stumbles his way through life.Because I'm not good at writing summaries.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex (Julie and The Phantoms) & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 3rd posting in this fandom. It is my longest posting in this fandom.  
> I hope someone likes it. Please leave comments both good and bad. As long as they are constructive. I enjoy writing and I want to get better.   
> Thank you in advance.

It was 1989 and Alex was 11 when he first heard the word homosexual. He was where he always was on Sunday morning, at church, sitting in a pew and listening to Pastor Martin preach. Today's sermon was about the sins of homosexuality and The Homosexual Agenda.

He was 12 when he heard the kids at school using the words pussy, fairy and fag to put down any boys who weren't into sports and girls. 12 was also the age where he started noticing boys. He realized the attractions he was feeling were the same as the other boys were feeling about girls. He especially liked looking at the guys in the showers, after gym class. He quickly learned to hide those feelings and say things about girls, things that made him cringe. 

His parent's had given him a drum kit for his 10th birthday. He played it whenever he felt anxious or stressed. It was a great way for him to feel better. He had been playing them a lot since starting the 6th grade. 

Alex didn't have a lot of male friends. Most of his friends were girls, which made the other boys jealous, little did they know. There was one boy he was friends with. Billy Martin. Yes, Billy Martin......who was Pastor Martin's son. They sat next to each other in Mrs. Swanson's English class and hung out together on weekends. 

There were 2 weeks left in the school year and Alex and Billy had been planning all the things they would do during the summer. Billy had been there for most of that Saturday, he had stayed for dinner and now he and Alex were in Alex's room, sitting side by side at the foot of Alex's bed playing a game on his new PlayStation. Their shoulders were pressed against each others and Alex thought he felt a spark. He kept loosing because he couldn't concentrate on the game. He kept looking over at Billy. Billy was very cute. He had brown hair, just past his ears, blue-green eyes and freckles. Alex loved those freckles. But what Alex liked to look at the most were Billy's lips. Billy had perfect plump red lips. It was the 5th time Alex died in the game because he was staring at Billy's lips.

Billy let out a laugh. “Dude, what's wrong with you? You keep dying.” Billy turned to Alex with a smile on his face. “This is the easiest part of the game!”

The kiss was a shock to both boys. Alex's lips softly pressed against Billy's. Billy pushed back immediately and with eyes wide yelled “Dude, what the fuck?” 

Alex had never heard Billy swear in his life. “Billy.....Billy I'm sorry, I don't-”

“Just shut up” Billy said as he quickly gathered his stuff and shoved it all in his backpack. He was out the front door in a flash.

Alex's mom appeared in the doorway. “What's wrong with Billy? I hope you didn't do anything to upset him.”, “Alex?”

“Ah no, mom, He jus-just had to get home.”

“Okay. You should get ready for bed soon. We have to be at church early tomorrow.”

Church, tomorrow is church. How can I face him at church tomorrow? He will tell his dad and Pastor Martin will tell mom..... he thought as he fell into his bed. 

He hardly slept that night. The next morning he tried to convince his mom how sick he was, and he couldn't go to church. 

“You can be sick after we get home. Now get up. I don't want to be late.”

Church went by without any confrontations. After the sermon as he, his mom and his younger sister were greeting the Pastor and his wife, his mom asked about Billy.

“He wasn't feeling well this morning.” Mrs Martin answered.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I hope he didn't catch anything from Alex”.

Alex froze.

Alex spent the rest of the day beating away on his drums. He was sweaty and exhausted by the time his mom called him in for dinner. She made him go to his room and change. 

“I wish I could change.” He said quietly to himself. The rest of the evening was spent in near panic about school the next day. How would people react? Surely Billy would tell everyone what he had done. Would they call him names and beat him up or would they just point and laugh at the “fag”? He prayed that Monday would never come. That he could just die in his sleep and not have to deal with pain. He didn't get any sleep that night.

Monday morning did come and Alex was freaking out as he stood in front of the school staring at the front doors. He moved cautiously through the doors and into the classroom. Nobody said anything hostile or threatening. He took his seat near the front and waited to see what Billy would do when he came in, would he sit next to him, would he point at him and call him a fag. But when Billy did come in he was laughing and talking to a couple of other guys. He took a seat near the back leaving his usual seat next to Alex empty.

“Where's Billy?” Mrs Swanson asked as she looked at the empty seat.

“I'm here” Billy called from the back of the room.

“What are you doing back there? Your seat is up here next to Alex.”

“I thought I would sit back here today. Get a different point of view.” Billy said with a laugh.

“No.” Mrs Swanson said as she walked to the back of the room. She stood in front of Billy, “Get back to your assigned seat, NOW!” Billy moved quickly and took his seat next to Alex. 

Billy never did look at Alex. He never said a word, which only made Alex more anxious. It was two days later and Alex couldn't take it any longer. He saw Billy sitting alone at lunch and decided he had to talk to him. 

“Billy? Can we t-”

“Get away from me.” Billy said without looking up.

“I just wanted to say I'm sorry for..... And to thank you for not saying anything to anyone about what happened.”

Billy looked up and Alex could see the anger in his eyes. “I haven't said anything yet, and I won't. But if you ever try to talk to me again or even look at me, I will tell everyone. How do you think your mom would react if my dad told her, that her son was a fag?” The words cut Alex deeply and he looked down. “Now stay away from me.” Alex turned to walk away. “You're going to burn in hell, you know.” Alex moved away quickly and found a secluded spot where he could have a little emotional breakdown.

Two weeks later, school was over and summer was here. True to his word Billy never told anyone about the kiss. But Alex knew it was just a matter of time.

It was the middle of June and after dinner Alex's parents told he and his sister it was time for a family meeting. Alex just figured it was going to be a discussion about their families summer vacation. What boring place were they going this year? He wondered.

“We're moving.” his father said. “I've been offered, and accepted, a new job, and we're moving to California.” His dad said with excitement in his voice. Alex thought he heard a quiet sob coming from his mom. 

“We are?” His sister squealed. “Where daddy where?”

Alex didn't care where. It just meant a new beginning, a fresh start.

“We're moving to Los Angeles, California.

Wait. What? Alex asked himself. “Did you say Los Angeles? As in the Los Angeles where Hollywood is and all the stars live?”

“That's the one.” His dad replied. His dad spent the next hour or so telling them about his amazing new job and all the sunshine in California. “No more ice storms.” 

“When are we moving?” his sister asked.

“Well, I start the job a week from Monday. So I'll be leaving tomorrow morning to go out and find us a home. Hopefully that won't take long.”

“ Tomorrow?” Alex asked. “Can I go with you? I think I should go with you. Mom, don't you think I should go with him?”

“No Alex, I need you to stay here and be the man of the house.”

“But dad I can help you find the perfect house.” Alex said. His excitement growing. “Mom, do you trust dad to make that decision by himself? Do you really want to try to cook in a kitchen that dad picked?”

“Hey! I know how to pick the perfect kitchen. As long as it has a microwave.... What more do you need?” 

“That settles it. Alex, you're going to Los Angeles with your father. End of discussion.” His mom said with a smile in her eyes.

Alex had been nervous about flying. He brought his sticks with him, so he could drum out a beat anytime he felt anxious. That did not make the woman in the seat in front of him happy. 36 hours later they were in LA. After renting a car, Alex wanted them to rent a convertible sports car, but his dad insisted on something practical and boring. Alex couldn't get over the sunshine, the palm trees and the traffic. So much traffic. He thought. Where are they all going? Soon they were pulling into the motel where they would be staying until they found a place to live. 

That night, Alex was so excited he wasn't sure he would ever get to sleep. The next thing he knew, his dad was waking him, telling him they had to get going. They saw six houses that day, none of which were right for their family. The next morning Alex's dad had to spend the day at his new office. That meant they would have to look at houses in the evening. This left Alex alone during the day. His father left him stern instructions not to leave the motel property. “This isn't a safe place for a boy to be wandering around alone. Your mom would kill me if anything happened to you.”

After his dad left for work, Alex took a couple of twenties out of the hidden compartment in his dad's suitcase, tucked his sticks in his back pocket, and made his way to the motel office to ask for directions on how to get to the beach. A couple of buses later, and he was at the pier. It was crowded with tourists and loud with the sounds of seagulls, but Alex was happy. He was just wandering around when he heard the sound of a guitar and a guy singer. He followed the music until found its source, a kid about his age, with an electric guitar and an old amp that had seen better days. The kid was good and it didn't hurt that he was also cute. After listening to a couple of songs Alex pulled out his sticks and started drumming along. He didn't realize how loud he was playing until the young singer stopped and Alex saw him staring at him. He quickly pocketed his sticks and turned to run away. 

“Hey, stop” he heard the boy yell. “Dude, wait up.”

Alex never looked back. He just kept walking. He spotted a booth that rented bicycles, so he decided to rent a bike and do some more exploring. Soon he found himself away from the tourists and the gift shops. He was riding through a neighborhood of little run down houses. Stopping his bike he looked around, he felt uneasy when the door of one of the houses flew open and a kid ran out followed by an angry man. 

“You get your ass back here, ya little shithead.” The man yelled.

Alex watched as the boy ran down the beach until he was out of sight.

“You leave him alone.” a woman called from inside the house. The man turned and headed back into the house where the yelling continued.

Alex wasn't sure what he had just seen. He had never heard people so loud. He shrugged his shoulders and continued down the beach. Soon he spotted the kid hunched over behind an old long. Alex could tell the boy was crying and his first thought was to turn around and ride back to the bike rental booth. But Alex's compassion told him this kid needed a friend and before he could think too much he was kneeling in the sand beside the boy.

“Hey. Are you okay?” Alex asked. The boy sprang to his knees and grab Alex, pulling him into a hug. Alex freaked out at first, before relaxing and wrapping his arms around him. The boy sobbed into Alex's shoulder and his tears stained Alex's pink University of Minnesota t-shirt. Soon his crying slowed, and he pushed himself back from Alex. 

“Thanks Luke. You always kno---” The boy stopped, stuttered a bit and then calmly asked. “Who are you? I thought you were somebody else.” 

“I'm Alex, actually.” Alex was surprised at the boy's reaction, he knew if he discovered he was crying on the shoulder of a complete stranger he would be more than a little freaked out. “You just looked like you really needed somebody.

“Cool, thanks, I'm Reggie.”

What, what was that all about? Who were those people?” Alex immediately felt stupid for asking. They were obviously Reggie's parents or some kind of family.

“My mom and dad. They were just having another fight. The fight a lot..” Reggie replied. “I've never seen you around here before. Are you a tourist?”

“Yes and no. I don't live here yet, but my dad got a new job, and we're here looking for a house.”

“Where do you live now?” Reggie asked.

“I'm from Minnesota.” Alex replied.

“Oh, so is that in Europe?” 

Alex laughed until he realized Reggie was serious. “No. It's part of the US. It's in the Midwest. It shares a boarder with Canada to the north, and The Great Lakes, to the east

“That's cool. So what's so great about them?” Reggie asked.

“The lakes? I guess they're called The Great Lakes because they're so big.”

“Okay. Are they bigger than the ocean?” Reggie asked.

Alex chuckled. “No, they aren't quite as big as the ocean.”

“Well then, they don't sound all that great to me.” 

“Okay.” Was the only thing Alex could say to that.

The boys sat and talked for a while. Alex felt at ease with Reggie. They talked about everything. Well, not everything, but Alex was never going to talk about that part of his life again. That was going to stay in Minnesota and freeze. This was going to be the new Alex.

Alex jumped up when he saw the time. He had to get back to the motel before his dad got back, or he was going to be in big trouble. As he rode away he looked back at Reggie who was waving at him and thought. I'm going to really like it here!

He was able to get back to the motel moments before his dad got there.

“Alright.” His dad said, with a clap of his hands. “Are you ready to find the perfect house?”

“Yes sir.” Alex replied.

It was two days later that they found that perfect house. The offer was made and excepted, and Alex was on his way back to Minnesota to help pack up the house and head to California. The first step was to go through all the nooks and crannies and sort through everything to decide what to keep and what to get rid of. In one the nooks Alex pulled out a bass guitar he had never seen before. He asked his mom about it and she told him about the band his father had been a member of in college. 

“Wait, what? Dad was in a band?” Alex exclaimed.

“Yes, he was. They never really were any good, but don't tell your dad I said that. That is definitely going in the, get rid of, pile.”

“No, mom, I want to keep it. I might want to play bass someday and if we keep it you won't have to buy a new one.” Alex didn't really think he would want to learn the bass, but something told him to keep it. You never know when you might need one.

The moving van was packed and ready to go. His dad had joined them, and first thing in the morning they would be off to Sunny Southern California. Alex couldn't think of anything he was going to miss about Minnesota. He was in his room waving his drumsticks in the air wildly playing his imaginary drum set, when his mom knocked on his door.

“Alex, there's someone here to see you.”

Alex had no idea who it could be. His Jaw dropped and his sticks fell to the floor as he saw Billy Martin walk into his room. The absolute last person he ever thought he would see again.

“Hey Alex.” Billy said nervously.

“Hey Billy. What- urm, What are you doing here?” Alex mumbled. Rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

“Can I sit?” Billy asked motioning to a spot on the bed next to Alex.

“Ah.....Yeah, I mean, yes, please sit. Okay so, so what are you doing here? I guess I already asked you that, didn't I?” Alex could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up and a bead of sweat running down the side of his face.

Billy started “I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for what happened between us. I just was-”

“What? You have nothing to be sorry about. It was all my fault. I never should have kis- I mean, I know you're not gay or anything. It was just me...I was wrong to...You do know I'm moving to California tomorrow, right? So you have nothing to wor-”

Billy pressed a finger to Alex's lips. Alex stopped babbling. “I wasn't ready for you to kiss me. I wanted to kiss you so many times, but I was scared. Scared of you, scared of me, scared of my parents. I freaked out and pushed you away. Those terrible things I said to you.......I regretted immediately after I said them. My heart was telling me to run back into your room and kiss you back.” tears began to fall from Billy's eyes. “To kiss you like I had wanted to kiss you so many times. But I couldn't.” Billy gently placed his hands on Alex's face, his thumbs caressed Alex's cheeks, “You are so beautiful.” Billy whispered. “And I treated you so awfully. I wish I could take it all back.”

Alex's heart was fluttering. He stared at Billy's lips. Billy kissed him, or he kissed Billy. It was soft at first, but the passion exploded quickly, And just as quickly, It ended. 

“I need to go.” Billy said as he stood up. His eyes were down. “I hope you meet someone who can love you as much as you deserve to be loved.” Billy's eyes were red with tears. “ I hope you don't forget me. Billy turned, opened the door, and stopped. Without looking at Alex, he said, “I love you Alex.” his voice breaking. And then he was gone. Gone from his room, from his house and gone from Alex's life.

Alex collapsed on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

The next morning, He was still in a state of shock. All he wanted to do was find Billy and kiss him.

The last of their belongings were packed into the car and the family was on their way to a new life in California.

That was the moment that Alex decided he didn't like change.


	2. The Life of Alex. Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex in LA
> 
> His new life and loves,
> 
> And lusts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Here's chapter 2. I think it's even better than chapter 1, but you be the judge. Please leave me comments. any ideas of what I could have done to make it better.

When Alex's parent's told him about his dads new job in Los Angeles, CA, he was so excited. In LA, his life would change, he would change. But after what happened between Billy and him the night before they left, all he wanted to do was stay in Minnesota and find Billy. But that was not an option. He and his family were on their way to Sunny Southern California. Alex was anxious, unfortunately his drum kit was packed up in the truck on the road behind them. Luckily he had his sticks. Which, after an hour of him drumming on everything around him, his dad took away. 

Alex sighed. This was going to be a long trip! Four days long to be exact. The afternoon of the fourth day they pulled up in front of their new home. After giving his mom and sister a tour of the house, which they both loved, his dad locked the truck, and they drove to a nearby motel to spend the night.

The next morning a call was made to HS Youth Employment Service and four guys were hired to help unload the truck. Alex's dad had decided he wasn't going to pay a professional moving grew to do the work when he could hire HS students to do it for half the cost. Alex kinda liked the idea of sexy boys moving his stuff into his new room. He wasn't disappointed when they pulled up in a van. But instead of four, there were five guys ready to work Michael, an 18-year-old with a killer smile brought his brother, who was 14. 

“This is Trevor.” he said with a laugh, which elicited a glare from the boy. “Sorry bro.” he laughed again. “This is my little brother, Robert.” all four of the older boys laughed.

Another glare. The boy turned to Alex's day and extended his hand. “ My name is Bobby. Bobby Wilson.”

Alex was in love..... More like in lust.

The work began. The last thing loaded on to the truck in MN, was the first thing unloaded in CA. Alex's drum kit. Once the boxes were in the garage, Alex started unpacking and setting up his kit. This did not please his father, but before he could say anything Alex's mom talked to him.

“Alex will be much happier and easier to deal with once he has his drums.”

Alex's dad couldn't argue with that. 

After a few hours of work Alex's mom brought out some snacks and lemonade for a break. Alex went to join the others and stopped dead in his tracks when he was confronted with the guys in various stages of t-shirt removal. Their hair wet and disheveled, using their now discarded t-shirts to wipe the sweat from their well-defined pecs and rock hard abs. 

They're moving in slow motion. Why are they moving in slow-motion? Alex asked himself. His mind started playing tricks on him as he watched one of the boys pick up a bucket of ice water and, still in slow-motion, poured it over his own head. He took an ice chip from his hair, turned toward Alex and, with a seductive look on his face, slowly traced the chip from his pouty lips, down his chin, his neck, between his pecs, down his abs and navel, to the elastic waistband of his wet clingy shorts.

“Do you want some lemonade?” his mom asked yanking him from his explicit daydream, just as it was getting good. 

“Yes please.” his voice cracked. He took the glass from his mom's hand and quickly rushed back to the garage. 

Less than 30 minutes later and his drums were ready. It didn't take long for Alex to get lost in the rhythm and beats of his drums. He was so lost that he didn't notice his audience. All five of the shirtless guys were standing in the door, watching him. He stopped immediately, and was greeted by applause. 

“Okay, um... thanks.” Alex stammered. 

“You're really good” Michael said. “How long have you been playing?”

“I started when I was 10.” Alex replied. Several more questions were asked and answered before the guys returned to their task, all but Bobby, who stayed and talked a little longer.

“Do you play?” Alex asked.

“I play guitar. We should try jamming together sometime.”

Alex got excited. “That would be great. I'd love to.” 

“It'll be rad. Here's my number.” Bobby said as he handed Alex a slip of paper.

“Thanks.”

“So, call me sometime and you can come over, and we'll jam.”

“Actually, we probably should jam here. My drums aren't really portable.”

“Riiiiight.” Bobby said with a laugh.

As Bobby turn and walked out Alex's eyes lock on Bobby's strong muscled legs and tight round butt.

“Okay.” Alex said aloud, before starting another manic drum session.

Around six that evening the truck was emptied and driven back to the moving company lot. 

That night Alex had a dream. A sexual dream about the boys he had seen. It started with he and Bobby standing facing each other fully clothed. Bobby had a seductive smile on his face. They slowly move in for a sensual kiss. When they separated Alex noticed they were only wearing underwear. They kissed again more passionately. This time when Alex opened his eyes it wasn't Bobby standing there, it was Billy Martin from Minnesota. A sudden flash of light momentarily blinded Alex. As his vision cleared, he saw Bobby and Billy naked and kissing, and Alex was standing there wearing a full Minnesota winter outfit. Wrapped up from head to toe in a ski cap, wool scarf, gloves and ski boots. With every piece of clothing Alex removed a thicker warmer one appeared in it's place. He looked desperately at the boys, as they waved him to follow, but when Alex tried to take a step, he found his feet were locked onto a long pair of skis. He couldn't move. He watched with pleading eyes as the boys walked through a blue door and disappeared. He woke up frustrated. When he came down for breakfast his mother greeted him, in a sweet motherly voice.

“Good morning sweetie. Did you have pleasant dreams.”

He ignored her and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

The Saturday before The Fourth of July he did his routine, a couple of passes by Reggie's house and then to the pier. The pier was extremely crowed with tourists. He was walking his bike through the crowd when he heard the music. The same music as before. He worked his way through the crowd until he was able to see him. The sexy boy with the mop top hair cut. And the sexy smile. He was mesmerized. So mesmerized, that he didn't notice the boy moving around the crowd toward him until he heard his name, and the boy pounced throwing his arms around Alex and giving him a tight hug. It was Reggie.

“Hey Alex. Are you still looking for a house?”

“No. We found a place last time, and we moved here about three weeks ago.” Alex said as he glanced back at the singer. Who seemed very interest in the interaction between Alex and Reggie.

The song ended, and there was applause. “Thanks folks. I'm gonna take a little break. Don't forget to tip.” He said as he gently placed the guitar in its stand.

“Come on.” Reggie said excitedly as he grabbed Alex's wrist and started pulling him over to the singer. “Hey Luke, this is Alex. The guy I told you about. The guy who helped me out that day my dad hit me.”

“Wait, He hit you?” Alex asked in shock. Reggie's excited smile and demeanor, vanished. His shoulders dropped, and he looked like he about to cry.

Luke stepped in right away, throwing his arm over Reggie's shoulder and pulling him into a hug. “It's awesome to finally meet you. I'm Luke.” Luke threw his other arm around Alex and pulled him into the hug. Alex felt a spark. “I really want to thank you for being there when Reg needed someone. I wish I had been there myself, I'd have punched his old man.” Luke released both boys and a sudden questioning look flashed across his face. “You look familiar. Have we met before?”

Alex felt his anxiety rise as he remembered getting caught disrupting Luke's singing by drumming on the railings, the last time he saw him. Alex's voice went high. “What? No, I don't think I've ever seen you before.” His right hand grabbing his sticks in his back pocket, for a little security. 

Luke's eyes followed Alex's hand “Sticks.” Luke whispered as a look of recognition crossed his face leaving a wide smile behind. “You're that drummer. The one who started drumming along to my song.”

“Yeah. Well, I'm really sorry.” Alex stammered.

“You should be. Why'd you run off before I could talk to you? You're drumming was really rad.” Luke practically shouted. “Reggie, run over to Shiffman's fish market and see if you can snag a couple of buckets.” 

Reggie nodded and ran off. “Preferable clean ones!” Luke shouted after him.

“Buckets? What's he getting buckets for?” Alex asked.

“For you to drum on while I sing.”

“What? No, no, no. I don't play in public.” Alex protested as Reggie returned with two different sized buckets.

“Well then. Now's the time to start.” Luke grabbed his guitar, threw the strap over his shoulder and turned on his mic. “Hello people, I'm Luke and this is my new drummer, Alex! I hope you like our music,” 

Our music? Alex asked himself as Luke began playing and singing. Alex was so anxious, but Luke looked at him with that confident smile and a nod, and Alex was swept away. He sat on the stool Reggie pushed under him and slowly started drumming on the buckets. Alex's confidence grew with each song, as did the size of the audience and the sound of the applause. 

“That was our last song. I hope you all enjoyed it. And if you did...” Luke gestured to his open guitar case. People started crowding in dropping coins and bills into the case. Alex even saw a ten or two. All Alex could do was sit and watch how confidently Luke talked to people. And the girls! The girls were all over Luke. Reggie grabbed the buckets and started running them back to the fish market. Alex stared down wishing he could have the same confidence.

“Hi.” Alex looked up to see a couple of giggling girls standing in front of him. “Your drumming was amazing.” The taller of the two said.

“Ah..... Thank you?” Was all Alex could get out.

“And you're super cute!” The second girl squealed.

Every nerve in Alex's body was screaming. “RUN!”

As if on cue Luke's hands were on Alex's shoulders. Their eyes locked and suddenly Luke was the only one Alex could see or hear. “You are an awesome drummer. That was truly amazing.” Luke said before pulling Alex into a tight sweaty hug. Alex felt a spark. The crowd had dispersed, and the girls were gone. 

Alex watched as Luke and Reggie scrambled around packing up the equipment and counting the money. 

“Whoa, we brought in over a hundred fifty bucks. I've never made that much in one session.” Luke said excitedly. He pulled out some bills and handed them to Alex. “Here's fifty bucks for your drumming. If you think that's fair?”

“What? No.” Alex said as he handed the money back. “I was just pounding on some old buckets. You did the real work.”

“Thanks” Luke responded “Hey Reggie, we're a hundred fifty dollars closer to our goal.”

“Goal, what goal is that?” Alex asked.

Luke responded.” Reggie here, wants to play the bass, and he's already a great bassist, but last year his asshole of a dad pawned it to buy beer. So instead of killing the slime-ball, I promised Reggie I would earn enough money to buy him a new bass.”

“And Luke always keeps his promises.” Reggie said looking at Luke with adoration in his eyes.

Once everything was packed up the boys headed to a Mexican food booth and chowed down on a huge plate of nachos. They got to know each other, with a lot of laughing, and a bond was forged. It quickly became clear to Alex how close Luke and Reggie were. They were family, they would do anything for each other. Alex could tell how protective Luke was of Reggie, and how important keeping his promise about the bass was. Alex knew that his life was changed at that moment. He was so happy as he flew home on his bike, until he saw his parents, who were definitely not happy.

“Where have you been?”, “We were worried sick.”, “You could have been dead for all we knew.” Were some of the things his parents yelled at him. Along with a one week grounding. It felt like the longest week of Alex's life.

After the grounding was over, the boys started jamming at Alex's house, They practiced old music, worked on new songs Luke wrote. Alex had an idea how on how Luke should sing a line on one of the new songs, but he couldn't find the right words to get his idea across to Luke, so he sang it.

“What was that?” Luke asked.

“Um. It was my idea for the song.” Alex answered a little confused.

“No. I mean what was that voice? Dude, why didn't you tell me you could sing!”

“What? No I can't sing, I was just showing you how you should sing it.”

“Yeah you were. In perfect pitch. Show me again.”

Alex sang, again.

“Alex, that was really good.” Reggie said.

“See, Reggie agrees. You are going to sing harmony with me. We'll even find you some solos.”

Alex felt a clutch in his stomach

Alex was digging through the back of his closet looking for his favorite pink hoodie. The one his dad hated and threatened to throw away every time he saw it. That's when he saw it. He'd forgotten he even had it. It was right behind the hoodie. That night he made a plan.

The next time Luke and Reggie were over. Alex was ready.

“Luke, can you help me with something?”

“Sure.” Luke replied as he followed Alex into the house.

Alex led Luke through the house and up to his room.

“Oooo. You're taking to your bedroom.” Luke said, with a suggestive tone to his voice. Alex felt a spark.

Alex turned and in a confident voice, said “Luke, give me a dollar.” 

“Okay.” Luke said as he opened his wallet and pulled out a dollar.

Alex snatched it from Luke's hand. He held it up, inspecting it like he was worried it was counterfeit. “Thank you.” He said as he folded it up and stuffed it into his pocket.

“Wait a second. Did you just bring me in here, just to borrow a dollar?” Luke asked, a confused look on his face.

“I didn't borrow a dollar. I sold you something for a dollar.” Alex open his closet door and pulled out a large case. Carefully placing it on the bed. “You, Luke Patterson, are now the proud owner of this.” Alex said with dramatic flare as he popped the case open. “Beautiful red and white, bass guitar.”

Luke's eyes went wide as he stared in disbelief. Luke looked up at Alex then back at the bass. “Alex' what is this? Where did you get it.”

“Well, first of all, it's a bass. I thought that was fairly obvious, And when we were cleaning out our house in Minnesota, I found it shoved back behind all the boxes of Christmas decorations. I found out it belonged to my dad. When he was in college he played in a band. The image of him in a band still makes me cringe. He told me I could do whatever I wanted to do with it. Look I know you promised Reggie you'd buy him a bass, and I know how important it is to you to keep your promises, especially to Reggie. So, this way, you bought it from me and now you can give it to Reggie.”

Luke took the bass out of its case. He ran his hand along the neck. “Are you sure Alex? This is a valuable instrument.”

“Yes Luke, I'm sure.”

Luke nearly knocked Alex to the floor in the hug that followed. Luke began sobbing. “Thank you Alex. This is so amazing. This is going to mean so much to Reggie. We're going to be a band!”

“We're going to be a band” Alex said as he wipes a tear from his eye. “Now Let's go give it to him. I mean YOU give it to him.”

“Okay. How should I do it? Luke asked.

“I think you'll figure it out. I'm just going to go wait with Reggie.” 

Alex returned to the Garage.

“Hey Alex. Where's Luke?” Reggie asked.  
“He should be out in a second.” Alex replied as he took a seat at his drum kit.

“Oh I know........ Bathroom.” Reggie said.

The door from the house opened. Luke popped his head out. “ Reggie, close your eyes. I have a surprise for you.”

Reggie got excited and closed his eyes holding out his hands “Is it a puppy?” 

Luke steps into the Garage,

“Is it a hamster?”

Luke sets the case down and takes out the bass.

Is it a pizza?

“No Reginald. It's not a puppy or a hamster or a pizza, you dork.” Luke laughs as he gingerly sets the bass in Reggie's lap.

“Well it's heavy whatev—” Reggie stops mid word as Luke places the neck of the bass in Reggie's hand.

“Okay. Open your eye's Reg.”

Reggie slowly opens his eyes, as if he's afraid if he opens them too fast it will disappear. “Luke... it's a bass.” His eyes flash to Luke. “You got me a bass? How'd you-- When did-- Luke----” Reggie almost drops the bass on the floor as he jumps to hug Luke. Thank you... Thank you.” Soon both boys are sobbing. Luke lifts his head from Reggie's neck and mouths the word's, Thank You, to Alex. Alex joins the others in an emotional group hug.

After a few moments the boys separate, wiping the tears from their eyes. “I'm not crying, you're the one who's crying.” “Well I'm definitely not crying” Soon the space is filled with the sounds of laughter and joy as Reggie begins to play his new bass. Alex is surprised at how quickly Reggie is learning to play. Reggie is a natural. They begin work through some of Luke's songs, when Alex looks up and spots someone standing in the open garage door. Alex freezes. 

“Bobby?” Alex says quietly. The others stop and look over at the boy in the doorway. They notice the guitar case in his hand. 

“Hey Alex. I know it's been a while since you invited me to jam, but I thought I might check it out. But I see you're busy, so maybe another time?” Bobby says.

Alex springs from his seat at the drums. “No, I mean yeah, I mean, it's cool.” Alex stutters as he rubs the back of his neck. He quickly turns to Luke and Reggie. Guys this is Bobby. He helped unload the moving van when we first got here. Bobby this is Luke and Reggie,”

“Hey bro, What's up” Luke says as he shakes Bobby's hand.

“Hey. I'm Reggie.” Reggie says with a wave.

“So, you play the guitar I see.” Bobby says as he motions to Luke's guitar. Luke nods “I do too” Bobby lifts his guitar to show everyone.

“Rad.” Luke replies coolly.

Alex's isn't sure why he feels the awkward silences are his fault, he just knows they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. Please leave me comments!


	3. Sunset Curve is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Bro, What's up” Luke says dryly, as he shakes Bobby's hand.
> 
> “Hey. I'm Reggie.” Reggie says with a wave.
> 
> “So, you play the guitar I see.” Bobby says as he motions to Luke's guitar. Luke nods “I do too” Bobby lifts his guitar to show everyone.
> 
> “Rad.” Luke replies.
> 
> Alex isn't sure why he feels the awkward silences are his fault, but he knows they are.
> 
> After almost an hour-long jam session, Luke decides it's time for him and Reggie to leave. Soon Alex and Bobby are alone. “You're pretty good on that guitar.” Alex says nervously.
> 
> “Thanks. But I'm not sure Luke would agree,” Bobby says as he begins putting his guitar back in its case.
> 
> “Yeah, so what was that between you and Luke? Do you two know each other?” Alex asked.

“Okay. Open your eyes, Reg.”

Reggie slowly opens his eyes, as if he's afraid if he opens them too fast it will disappear. “Luke... it's a bass.” His eyes flash to Luke. “You got me a bass? How'd you-- When did-- Luke----” Reggie almost drops the bass on the floor as he jumps to hug Luke. Thank you... Thank you.” Soon both boys are sobbing. Luke lifts his head from Reggie's neck and mouths the words, “Thank You”, to Alex. Alex joins the others in an emotional group hug.

After a few moments the boys separate, wiping the tears from their eyes. “I'm not crying, you're the one who's crying.” “Well I'm definitely not crying” Soon the space is filled with the sounds of laughter and joy as Reggie begins to play his new bass. Alex is surprised at how quickly Reggie is learning to play. Reggie is a natural. They begin work through some of Luke's songs, when Alex looks up and spots someone standing in the open garage door. Alex freezes. 

“Bobby?” Alex says quietly. The others stop and look over at the boy in the doorway. They notice the guitar case in his hand. 

“Hey, Alex. I know it's been a while since you invited me to jam, but I thought I might check it out. But I see you're busy, so maybe another time?” Bobby says.

Alex springs from his seat at the drums. “No, I mean, yeah, I mean, it's cool.” Alex stutters as he rubs the back of his neck. He quickly turns to Luke and Reggie. “Guys, this is Bobby. He helped unload the moving van when we first got here. Bobby, this is Luke and Reggie,”

“Hey, Bro, What's up” Luke says dryly, as he shakes Bobby's hand.

“Hey. I'm Reggie.” Reggie says with a wave.

“So, you play the guitar I see.” Bobby says as he motions to Luke's guitar. Luke nods “I do too” Bobby lifts his guitar to show everyone.

“Rad.” Luke replies.

Alex isn't sure why he feels the awkward silences are his fault, but he knows they are.

After almost an hour-long jam session, Luke decides it's time for him and Reggie to leave. Soon Alex and Bobby are alone. “You're pretty good on that guitar.” Alex says nervously.

“Thanks. But I'm not sure Luke would agree,” Bobby says as he begins putting his guitar back in its case.

“Yeah, so what was that between you and Luke? Do you two know each other?” Alex asked. 

“ Yeah, you could say that. We've known each other almost since the day we were born. We were best friends until a couple of years ago. We did everything together. We started taking guitar lessons together. We planned to start a band together. Music became Luke's obsession, it was all he ever wanted to do or talk about. Which was fine at first. But when I started finding other interest, Luke couldn't understand. He told me I was I was turning my back on him. I don't know if you've noticed but Luke can be a controlling person. His way is the right way..... the only way. I started wanting to play baseball, and go to parties,..... and date girls.” Bobby shrugged “He gave me an ultimatum, it was him and music, or my other interests. I chose my own path.”

A few days later Luke came over alone. “Where's Reggie?” Alex asked.

“He said he had to do something with his parents. I don't know what it was, but he seemed okay about it when I talked to him. I'm going to check on him on my way home.”

“You sure are protective of him. You care a lot about him, don't you?” Alex asked.

“Well yeah.” Luke said as he pulled his guitar strap over his head. “Reg is like a brother to me, and he needs protection from his crappy parents. Now, are we going to play or what?”

“That reminds me. I want to show you this.” Alex said as he walked behind his drums and brought out a snare drum, “Now I won't need buckets when we play at the pier again.”

“Dude, that's awesome. We should play at the pier this weekend, and Reggie can bring his bass. We're guaranteed to draw bigger crowds”

“Yeah” Alex said tentatively. “ And I think we should invite Bobby to join us.”

Luke shot a glare at Alex. “What? Why? We don't need him.” He said curtly

“But we have a richer, fuller sound when he's playing. And he is really good.”

“You, me, and Reggie make all the sound we need. We don't a jock asshole for anything.”

“Okay.” Alex said. How about we just play?” 

“Agreed.” Luke said.

Alex counted the beat of Luke's new song, Now or Never

(1, 2, 3)

Take off  
Last stop  
Countdown till we blast open the top  
Face first  
Full charge  
Electric hammer to the heart  
…...

The song wasn't finished, But Luke had a good start. They played for 30 minutes before taking a break and grabbing some water.

Alex was hesitant, but he had to ask. “Luke, what's the story between you and Bobby?” Luke stared at the wall. Alex continued nervously. “I know you guys were close friends once, so.....”

Luke dropped his gaze to the floor and sighed, before turning to look at Alex. “Yeah, we've known each for a long time and we were really close, once. Then he changed. He turned on me and told me I was too controlling and he didn't want to play music anymore. He wanted to hang out with his new jock friends and party. He didn't want be seen with me anymore. He said I was to touchy feely, That I embarrassed him. So I told him to get out, and stay away from me.”

“Wow. That must have been hard.”, Alex said, while thinking about how different that was from what Bobby had told him. He had one more person to ask. Maybe Reggie could give light to the true story. The next day Alex called Reggie and invited him over. Reggie excitedly accepted.

“So where are Luke and Bobby? I thought we were going practice today? Reggie asked.

“They're not coming. I thought it would be fun for just you and me to hang out. Is that alright?”

“Sure.” Reggie said with a big goofy grin. “I'd like that.

So they played some music, talked about their favorite bands and played video games. They were just having fun. Alex paused the video game and turned to Reggie who looked at him and asked, “What, why'd you stop?”

“Reg, what really happened between Luke and Bobby?” I know they were really close once and were always together. And their friendship kinda ended when Bobby wanted to do things other that music, but it feels like there's something more. When did you meet them?”

“I met them in third grade. They were inseparable, but for some reason Luke took a liken to me and started inviting me over when they got together to play. I think Bobby was a little jealous of me. But when my parents bought me my first bass... I was in.”

“You mean the bass your father sold for beer money?” Alex asked.

“That's the one, dear old dad.” Reggie said with a sad chuckle. “Then, yeah, when Bobby started having other interests it caused tension, but the breaking point was Monica.”

“Monica? Who's Monica.” Alex asked.

“Monica was Bobby's first girlfriend. Luke was so jealous of her. He had a major crush on Bobby. He and Bobby even kissed once. That I know of that is.”

“Wait, what? Luke is gay? Or bi?”

Reggie's eyes grew wide and Alex could see his panic rise. “What? No.....I mean, I don't mean that. I never said that.” Reggie started to shake. “I should go.” Reggie started to stand, but Alex grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

“Reggie, it's okay.” Alex said as he pulled Reggie into a hug. “Look at me.” Alex said as held Reggie's face in his hands, “Nothing you tell me today will ever go farther than this room, okay?”

Reggie nodded and slowly relaxed. They went back to their video game until it was time for Reggie to leave. Alex had a lot to think about, and to analyze, and reanalyze. Which is what he did until he finally drifted off to sleep. The next morning as he was getting ready for the day he realized what this new information meant to him. He could tell them about himself, that he was gay. It was obvious that they were all open to some level of sexual attraction. Then his self-doubt would kick in and he would think they were open to it with each other, but with Alex, they would reject him and tell him they would never accept it. He would wait, why take a chance. 

That Saturday the four of them played at the pier and it was amazing. The crowds and the tips were the best they'd ever been. The crowd got so big that they were asked to leave the main pier. They were blocking too many shops and taking too much attention away from the pier's main entertainment stage. So they packed up and moved off the pier and down the boardwalk. But the crowds followed them. At the end of their last set, a couple walked up to them, a man in a gray suit and a woman with a clipboard in her hands.

“Hello, I'm Parker and this is my assistant, Elaine. We're from the pier business and entertainment office.” The man said.

“Hey, we weren't playing on pier property.” Luke said defensively.

“That's true.” Parker said. “But you were drawing quite a lot of tourists away from the pier shops.”

“Well, it's not our fault your tourists have great taste in music.” Luke countered.

“True again, young man. But we'd like your band to bring those people back to the pier. We're here to offer you a prime performance time on our main stage.”

“Are we talking a paid gig?” Luke asked trying to contain his excitement.

“Yes, a paid gig.” Parker said.

The boys did their best to control their excitement as they accepted the offer. They now had their first paid gig. Parker's assistant, Elaine, took down all their contact information. 

“And what's the name of your band?” she asked.

The guys all hemmed and hawed and looked at each other. “We'll get back to you when we have a name.” Luke said

“Okay.” Elaine said with a chuckle. “But you'd better make it quick”. 

They all grabbed their instruments and flew on their bikes back to Alex's garage.

“Hey, so there's a garage building at my parent's house that they've told me I can use as my own space. It's a lot bigger then your garage, Alex.” Bobby said “We could use it as a studio space, if I'm in the band, that is.” Everyone turned to look at Luke who was hesitant.

“Well......” Luke started.

“Luke, Bobby is in the band. You are just going to have to accept it and move on.” Reggie said. Everyone was in shock at Reggie's commanding and assertive tone.

“Okay, Reggie.” Luke said, still in a state of disbelief. “Bobby you're in the band. Reggie says so!” The guys all laughed. The next few hours were busy, picking a band name, after a lot of bad suggestions, the group settled on Sunset Curve.

They moved their stuff to Bobby's garage and began planning and rehearsing for their first gig.

It was going to be life changing. Their first step toward becoming the biggest band the world had ever seen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope you like what I've come up with because I've had a hell of a lot of fun writing it. Please leave me comments

**Author's Note:**

> So...... That's it. I have a second chapter in mind. I left some little cliffhangers. Let me know if you want me to continue with this.  
> Comments are welcome as long as they are constructive.   
> If you've made it this far, THANK YOU.


End file.
